Pan and the Pokemon Gang
by Shadowgirl00
Summary: Pan meets Pokemon.
1. Default Chapter Title

Pan and the Pokemon Gang Chapter 1 Blackhole 

High in the mountains, some where on earth. An army gathers, no, not a human army. Something else, something more evil. Inside the campgrounds, people bicker over small things. How this army grew with out anyone knowing is a mystery. On a hillside a woman watches. With eyes as black as night, she smiles evilly at the scene before her. A small man comes up to her, panting. 

Man: You grace, the machine is ready. Woman: Good, prepare the troops, it won't be long now. Man: Mind me asking, what is the machine for? Woman: It will bring me a powerful army of creatures, and then I will rule this planet! 

She grin wickedly this would be her chance. 

On the road to Pallet town Ash, Misty and Tracy were resting by the road. They were on their way to bring Professor Oak his G.S ball. Ash, always being the one, who does things without warning jumps up from his place. 

Misty: Where are you going Ash? Ash: I think there's a stream some where around here. Misty: Well then I'm coming too. Tracy: Me too. 

Ash decided that there wasn't a need to bring his Pokemon along, so he took off his belt. He looked at Pikachu, and handed them to him. 

Ash: Pikachu look after this, okay? Misty: Look after Togapi too okay? Pikachu: Pi pika chu! (I'll take good care of them!) 

With that they left, Pikachu watched them go out of sight. He sighed, they were his friends, but he had to wonder about Ash. Looking back at Togapi, he grinned. If a Pikachu can grin. His ears perked up, turning around he found the three most annoying people on the face of the planet. 

Prepare for trouble, And make that double. To protect the world from devastation, To unite all peoples within out nations. To denounce the evils of truth and love, To extend our reach to the stars above. Jessie! James! Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight! Meowth! That's right! 

Jessie: All right now! Pikachu come to us! 

Jessie grinned, and she had every right to. With Ash gone, Pikachu should be easy to catch. Unfortunately with their usual bad luck something happened. A blackhole appeared, out of nowhere it just appeared. Pikachu also noticed the blackhole, he didn't know what it was, but he knew it wasn't good. Grabbing Togapi and Ash's belt he tried to run. The hole just got bigger, and was sucking everything in its path. Pikachu couldn't help, but to look in the hole. What he found shocked him. Inside were thousands of Pokemon, and before he could react he too was falling inside the hole. The last thing he could remember was yelling for help. Then everything went black. 

Pan and the Pokemon Gang Chapter 2 Pan Meets Pokemon 

Pan wakes up one morning, stretches and gets out of bed. Looking at her calendar she remembers that today she was going to Kame's Island. Jumping out of bed she got dress, and went downstairs. Her mom Videl was preparing breakfast. She looked up, smiling she set down a plate of food. 

Pan: Hi mom, where's dad? Videl: He already left, so you can leave any time you feel like it. Pan: Okay. 

Pan finished her breakfast, and hurried out the door. Deciding that there was no rush, she walked down to the beach. It was quiet, and no one was around. 

Pi... 

Pan jumped, trying to figure out where the sound came from she looked. 

Pan: Is there anyone there? 

Pika chu? 

She kept on looking till she came to the shoreline. There, strange creatures were lying there. Walking towards them, she kicked something. Looking down, it was a red and white ball. 

Pan: * That's odd. * 

Picking it up she studied it. Pikachu noticed her looking at it. 

Pikachu: Pi pika chu! (Don't touch that!) 

He threw himself at her. Pan saw the yellow mouse jump at her. In shock she dropped the ball. Big mistake. A flash of light came out of the ball, and in its place was an orange dragon. He yelled, and started throwing balls of fire at her. Pan dodged them easily, but soon she noticed she was surrounded by fire! Coughing she tried to find a way out. 

Pan: * I'm going to suffocate in here! * Pikachu: * I've got to help her. * 

This wasn't looking good. 

Pikachu: Pi pi pika chu pika! (Squitle, Lapas! Use your watergun to put out the fire. Bulbasaur do something about Charizard!) 

Pan was on her knees when the fire died down, she watched in amazement when she saw what was happening. A dinosaur like creature was fighting the dragon! Standing up she wondered what she should do. Suddenly she felt a pull on her pants. Looking down she saw the yellow mouse. Pan: What is it little guy? Pikachu: Pika chu! 

Pikachu picked up the pokeball and started to act like he was throwing it. He kept doing that hoping that she would catch on. 

Pan: You want me to throw it? Pikachu: Pika! 

Pan took the ball from Pikachu. With great aim she threw it at Charizard, and with a flash of light. He disappeared, like he was never there. Pan was shocked, and didn't know what to say. Meanwhile, the Pokemon were having a conversation of their own. 

Squitle: What are we going to do? Bulbasaur: Why do we ask her for help? Pidgeot: Bright idea, but she won't understand us. Remember, humans can't understand us. Pikachu: What about Lapas? She's suppose to be telepathic, she could talk for us. Lapas: But I never tried before. Squitle: It's now or never. 

Pan was looking at the ball in her hand, she had no idea what was going on. 

Pan: Man, that was so weird. Excuse me, could you help us? 

Pan jumped, she heard the voice, but it was like she didn't heard it. 

Pan: Who said that? Over here, by the shore. 

Pan looked to find, a large blue creature, with a shell on its back. 

Pan: You? Lapas: Yes. Pan: Don't mind me asking, but who are you, and what was that thing? Lapas: We are Pokemon, my name is Lapas, and these are my friends, Pikachu, Squitle, Bulbasaur, Pidgeot, and Togapi. That thing was you call it was Charizard. Pikachu tried to warn you, but you couldn't understand him. No one can us, but through telepathy. Don't feel bad, not even Charizard's trainer can control him. Pan: Oh, well what can I help you with? Lapas: We seem to be lost. Pan: Sorry, but I don't think anyone has seen you before. Lapas: This isn't good. 

Pan could tell Lapas was worried, if only there was a way she could help. Then it came to her. 

Pan: I know! We could be Bulma to help! I bet she's on Kame's Island right now. Lapas: If you need help getting there, I will be glad to take you. If you tell me the way. Pan: Wow! You could? Lapas: Yes. Pan: Great, but how are we going to get all of you there? I don't think you can carry all of us. Lapas: That's okay uh... I didn't get your name. Pan: It's Pan. Lapas: Okay Pan, do you see a belt? Pan: Yep. Lapas: Put it on, now do you see balls like the ones that Charizard was in? Pan: Yeah. Lapas: Those are pokeballs, we Pokemon stay in them. Pikachu doesn't like them so he doesn't stay in one, and Togapi is too young. Pan: Okay then, I think we're all set. While we're going there tell me more about yourselves. Lapas: Okay. Pan: Great! Lets go! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Pan and the Pokemon Gang Chapter 3 Uninvited Guest 

Somewhere far away on Kame's island Gohan was waiting by the shore. Goku was chatting with Krillan when he noticed Gohan's worried look. Goku: Hey! Gohan, what's the matter? Gohan: Pan hasn't arrived yet, she said she'd be here. Goku: She's a big girl, she can take care of herself. Just then Krillan but in. Krillan: Besides there hasn't been any trouble for years now. I'm sure that Pan is on her way. Gohan looked out at the ocean before going back with his dad, and friend. He broke out in to a grin, as he watched Piccolo and Vegita arguing over a card game. 

Just then Bulma came to the scene. Vegita looked up from the card game. Bulma: I hate to bug you, but we have a problem. Vegita: What is it woman? Bulma: Stop calling me that! It's not my fault there happens to be trouble. Goku, who normally has a childish look, started to frown. Goku: What is the problem? Bulma: Well, I just got news there is some whacked out woman with an army. She wants to take over the Earth. Like there isn't a bad guy who doesn't. Also she says that Earth's Special Forces is in for a surprise. Everyone looked at Bulma. As for which news shocked them more, it was probably the news of a surprise attack. 

Meanwhile Bra was playing around the water. Trunks her older brother was watching her. Bra: Trunks! Look at the big shell, I bet some monster is inside! Trunks: Humph! Don't be a baka Bra. It's probably just a turtle. Bra pouted, she didn't like to be called a baka. She looked at the shell; it was huge. She could probably lie down on the shell, and still have enough room to move around. Suddenly the shell moved, out came two equally large canons. The thing stood on its hind legs and glared. Bulma: Bra! Get away from that thing! Trunks pushed Bra behind him, getting into a defensive position he waited. The turtle aimed his canons at Trunks, out of the canons came large blasts of water. Being water, it didn't hurt Trunks, but it did send him a good few feet away. Bra screamed; she tried to get out the line of fire, but too late. Bra's legs were frozen in a block of ice. Goten: Trunks; look! That thing is using some sort of ice attack! Before anyone can do anything the turtle charged towards Bra. 

Pan and the Pokemon Gang Chapter 4 Unlikely Hero 

Out on the ocean Lapas, Pikachu, Togapi and their newfound friend Pan were traveling to Kame's island. Togapi: Togapiiiiii (I'm hungry.) Togapi is getting hungery. Pan: Don't worry, when we get there, there will be lots of stuff to eat. Pan smiled, remembering how her father, his brother and her grandfather were all big eaters. She picked up Togapi, and gently rocked him to sleep. 

Back on Kame's island things weren't going well. The turtle decided to head butt Bra. Trunks by then recovered from the attack and got the turtle's attention away from Bra. Not for long though. Out of the sky came fiery bird, it swooped down grabbing Trunks, and dropping him into the sea. The firebird now had its sights on Bulma. As for Bra, the turtle once again started charging toward her. By then Vegita had enough. Vegita: Nobody, but nobody EVEN TRYS to hurt my family, and gets away with it. He started to power up. Then out of nowhere a blast of energy hit the turtle. Piccolo: Where did that come from? Everyone looked around; tracing it back to the source was a little yellow mouse. No one knew where it came from. Pikachu: Pika! Pi pika chu! (Go fight another pokemon you big bully!) Pan: Pikachu! Watch out that thing is dangerous! Gohan: *Who said that?* He turned around to find Pan standing on shore with a large creature behind her and another one in her arms. The one in her arms kind of looked like at egg. Frowning he wondered how they got there. His attention however was brought back to the battle. The yellow mouse was dodging all of the turtle's attacks. That's when he noticed the clumps of ice on the ground. Trunks who was watching the whole thing commented on it. Trunks: If that mouse is not careful, it could end up a block of ice. By now Pikachu was getting tired. Even though he knew what to do, he was more use to having Ash coach him, and wasn't a tournament. This fight was to win or get killed. Pikachu: Pika chu! Piii kaa chuuu!!!! (Here I go! Thundershock!!!!) White light surrounded the island, when it faded; everyone stared in shock as the turtle and the firebird fell the ground, hard. Bulma: What just happened? Vegita who was having a hard time believing his eyes was recovering from the shock. Vegita: that mouse just used one strong energy attack, and knocked those monsters out! Krillan: Ya... but what is that thing, and the other creatures with Pan? This time Pan stepped forward. Pan: That 'mouse' is Pikachu. Piccolo: What? You decided to name it? Pan: well not really, you see before I got here... 

Pan and the Pokemon Gang Chapter 5 Prepare for Trouble... 

So for the past hour the Dragonballz crew told Pan what happened. While Pan told them about the Pokemon, Charizard and how the Pokemon needed to get home. When they were done Krillan shook his head. Krillan: Do you really expect us to believe that these animals have special powers and they are smart? Do you have a problem with that? Everyone, but Pan jumped. Piccolo: Who said that? Pan: That's just Lapas. She's telepathic, everyone else you can't understand. Trunks: OK, but there's one thing I don't understand. If those things that attacked us is like you, then why don't you attack us? I guess it's because we already have trainers. 

Goku was sitting on a chair in deep thought. Gohan: Well, then what are we waiting for? Vegita: For once I agree. Hey Katkerrot lets go and find this army. 

While Goku and Vegita went off to look for the army. Bulma, who was also listening, spoke up. Bulma: You know... Capsule Corp. has these translators that might allow us to understand all of you. Sounds good. Let's go. 

Inside Capsule Corp. Bulma was putting the finishing touches on the translators. Bulma: How is it? Pikachu: Can you understand me? Bulbasaur: Could we keep these? Professor Oak would get a kick out of them. Bulma cracked a smile. Bulma: Sure you can keep them. Pan came in the room, feeding Togapi. She motioned to the door. Bulma nodded, when she heard Goku and Vegita. They ran to meet up with them. 

Pan, Bulma and the Pokemon went outside. Lapas was already outside in a small pond. Vegita and Goku were waiting. Bulma: Did you find anything? Vegita: Nothing! How in the heck can someone with an army stay hidden? Bulma: Beats me. Pan, what did your dad say? Pan: He's not back yet. The last I heard he went to Kami's outpost. Goku: Then I guess that's it. 

Just as they were about to go in, thick fog rolled in. standing in the thick of the fog were two figures, and a cat-like creature. Pikachu: It can't be... 

Prepare for trouble, And make that double. To protect the world from devastation. To unite all peoples with in our nations. To denounce the evils of truth and love. To extent reach the stars above. Jesse! James! Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to fight! Meowth! That's right! 

Squitle: Leave to Team Rocket, to follow us into another world. Jesse: Put a cork in it runt! James: Ya, we're not here for you. We were sent here to take care of your friends. The Pokemon stared at them. Squitle: Your kidding. Team Rocket a.k.a. Team Losers was went here to deal with people that could kick your butt? Jesse: How dare you! Arbok go! James: Weedzing go! 

In an instant Vegita, Goku and Pan were ready to fight. Squitle: Wait! They stopped and turned towards the Pokemon, with confused looks on their faces. Squitle: OK, who's the last person to have a bone to pick with them. Bulbasaur: Pikachu? After the nearly got Ash killed I'm sure you have a score to settled. I still want to do something after they kidnapped me. Pidgeot: Be our guest. 

With that Lapas used an icebeam to freeze their attackers in place. Electric sparks flew from Pikachu's cheeks. Have a nice flight. Pikachu let out a huge thunderbolt. The Rockets blasted in to the air. Team Rocket: It looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again. Pikachu: Don't they ever give up? Togapi: Bye bye funny people. Pan: Who were they? Squitle: It's a long story. ???: Hey guys! 

Everyone looked up to see Trunks and Goten flying to Capsule Corp. Vegita: Found anything? Trunks: You bet! Squitle: Then what are we waiting for? And off they went. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Pan and the Pokemon Gang Chapter 6 Tears 

Author's Note: This idea for this story is not my own, this is an idea from Mewtwo Strikes Back. 

The whole Dragonballz crew and Pokemon gang flew over some mountains. Over those mountains was a huge campsite full of people and Pokemon. 

Pan: Well, want's the game plan? Pikachu: my friends and me will take care of the Pokemon. It looks like the ones in cages, belongs to other trainers. We could get them to fight with us. Goku: OK then, Vegita, Gohan, Piccolo you're with me. Goten: I guess then, the soldiers are ours. 

Everyone broke up. Goku landed near a woman with white hair. She gave him an icy glare. 

Goku: Look whoever you are, if you aren't going to cause trouble, then we'll leave. 

The woman threw back her head and laughed. 

Woman: I am Dianne Queen of the Goffin, and no one, but no one tells me what to do. If I what too, I'll take over your world. Vegita: Some people never learn. Dianne: Attack! 

Dianne's army and the DBZ gang were locked in battle. Pan who was helping the Pokemon fight watched as people and Pokemon alike fell. She tried to ignore the terrible scenes to no avail. That's when she noticed a long dragon/snake like thing used an energy beam and knocked her father into a mountain. Pan, filled with rage cut many Pokemon and people down. She didn't notice several beams heading towards her from different directions. 

Gohan: Pannn! 

Everything after that became deathly quiet, the only sound that could be heard was Gohan calling Pan's name. Hot tears ran carelessly down Gohan's face. 

Not to faraway Pikachu watched, tears brimmed in his eyes. Splashes of water fell to the ground, out from those tears came sparkles. The scene in front of all the Pokemon tore at their hearts. Slowly all of the Pokemon cried, and more sparkles were released. Everyone, but the Pokemon watched in amazement as the sparkles went into Pan. Her eyes fluttered. 

Pan: Daddy? Gohan: Pan! 

Father and daughter hugged. 

Goku: What happened? 

At that moment, as if that was a cue, another creature came from the sky. Pikachu stepped back, wondering if this was a friend or foe. 

Pikachu: Who are you? Mewtwo: I am Mewtwo. 

Gohan looked at Mewtwo, he didn't know whom he was, but he did know that he knew what had happened. 

Gohan: What happened earlier? Mewtwo: It is said that Pokemon tears contain magic, magic that could bring a person back to life. Pikachu: What do you want? Mewtwo: I was sent here to return all of the Pokemon back to their homes. Pikachu: But what about the army. Mewtwo: The army will too disappear, as if it had never existed. Do not worry, you will not hear from them again. 

With that the Pokemon disappeared, and the DBZ crew was back at Kame's Island. 

Krillian: Was that a dream? Gohan: I don't know, and I guess we'll never know. 

Pan and the Pokemon Gang Chapter 7 The End? 

Pan glazed out the window; it had been almost a week since her adventure. Gohan was still trying to figure out whether or not Pan actually died. Pan sighed, watching her mother wash dishes. Out of the blue came a knock at the door. 

Videl: Gohan, will you get that? Gohan: Sure. 

Gohan opened the door, there standing were two boys and one girl. The black hair boy was the first to speak. 

Ash: Is Pan here? Pan: I'm right here. Do I know you? Ash: Um... well... no. My name is Ash; this is Misty and Tracy. Misty: We came to thank you. Pan: Thank me? For what? Tracy: For taking care of the Pokemon. Gohan: Pokemon? 

With that word, the whole gang appeared. 

Pan: How did you know it was me? Pikachu: Guess who! 

Pan jumped out of her chair. 

Pan: Pikachu! Pikachu: That's right. I told Ash about what happened. Also Professor Oak needs a home for a Pokemon, and I told him you could take care of it. Pan: Wow! Really? Ash: Yep, and Professor Oak is going to give you a pokedex too. Tracy: The Prof. thinks that, there might still be Pokemon somewhere out there. So with the information, and other stuff, it will hopefully help you. 

That's when Ash took out a pokeball. Out popped a brown and white creature, with a bushy tail. 

Ash: It's an Eevee. Pan: It is sooo cute! 

So after an hour of exchanging stories, and for Pan Pokemon tips Ash, Misty and Tracy left. Confirming the fact that their adventure was no dream. Bulma fitted Eevee with a translator and as for Pan. Who knows, maybe there will be more adventures to come? 


End file.
